


Use the Force

by mattsd454



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsd454/pseuds/mattsd454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Normandy team picks up a new Vanguard -- my Light Side Sith from Star Wars: The Old Republic, sans lightsaber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use the Force

_This prompt was "crossover." Jeana is my Light Side Sith from Star Wars: The Old Republic._

Shepard browsed the dossier of their newest team member. "Lysset, Jeana Lynn. Lieutenant... N5." His eyebrows went up. "Vanguard." They went up higher. Shepard looked up from the dossier. Lieutenant Lysset's brown eyes sparkled at him. Shepard knew that biotics couldn't read minds, but he knew that she knew what he was thinking. Heaven help him if she spent time with Miranda.

"Too small?" she asked.

"Most Vanguards I've met are built like linebackers. You're maybe 1.8 meters tall and sixty kilos soaking wet." He glanced at her dossier again. "Still, your two commendations for bravery speak for themselves. Can't wait to see you in action."

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored to be here."

"Appreciated, but the Normandy's just like any other ship, LT. We lace up our boots and hate the taste of MRE's like everybody else. Earn your honors in the field and get the job done. "

Lysset shrugged. "Some MRE's aren't bad."

Shepard liked her. "I kind of like the dehydrated ice cream bars myself. Dismissed."

. . .

Blood Pack. Another day at the office.

Shepard, Jeana and Miranda dove under the spray of hot steel to take cover behind a pair of parked transports. Miranda said, "Four left. Five right. Rocket troops—" Shepard and Miranda's transport rocked from an explosion, punching them both in the back. "—in the rear."

Shepard coughed. "Impact shot on the vorcha rocket trooper, then Miranda slams the batarian." He looked at his new Vanguard. "Hit the left side and we'll smash the right."

Jeana's biotics flared a cold halo of blue light. She wore heavy armor, made for her job, but damn if she didn't look small in it. "Ready."

"Go!"

Shepard's concussive shot hit the vorcha rocket trooper high in the chest with an incendiary blast. The vorcha flew through the air, arms and legs flailing and its missile launcher landing in the next county. A krogan nearby fell sideways from the burst. Miranda gave a quick, disdainful whip of her cerulean-glowing hands. The batarian rocket trooper shot into the air and shot back down with a bone-cracking thud. It didn't get up.

Shepard didn't so much see Jeana move as see the aftershocks. The flash of her charge made him blink, then he saw two bodies go flying almost simultaneously. The other two Blood Pack on the left turned on her as he and Miranda pinned down the right side with a hail of gunfire. Shepard thought to cover Jeana, then she leaped into the air, kicked the first merc in the throat and the second in the head. She rolled to the ground and came up with her submachinegun in hand. The last mercenaries went down under the crossfire.

As Jeana walked back to Shepard and Miranda, Shepard said, "Nice moves, Lieutenant. Is it me, or did you take out three of the four hand to hand?"

"Biotic-enhanced krav maga and aikido. It can be deadlier than a gun in close quarters."

Shepard whistled, impressed. Miranda said, "I saw a hammer fist and a wrist throw... and if I'm not mistaken, that last one was a Firebird leap."

Jeana grinned. "Ballet can be a martial art, if you use it properly."

Shepard laughed. Miranda beamed at her new soul sister, and said to Shepard, "This one's a keeper."


End file.
